L'attente
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: "Mais il faut pas que tu désespères, Perds pas espoir, Promis juré qu'on la vivra notre putain de belle histoire, Ce sera plus des mensonges, Quelque chose de grand, Qui sauve la vie qui trompe la mort qui déglingue enfin le blizzard..." Fauve.


_"Tout ce qui nous arrive nous survit ainsi, en souffrance dans l'espace. En attente. Échappant aux mots comme à l'absence de mots."_ Le Huitième Jour de la semaine de Christian Bobin, Christian Bobin.

_"L'intensité d'un amour se mesurerait à l'impatience ou l'extrême patience d'attendre. Dans ce qui arrive ou n'arrive pas, je sais que le plus beau c'est le temps de l'attente, un espace tendu comme un linge entre un arbre et un pilier chancelant et lointain qu'on aperçoit sans vraiment le cerner."_ Le premier amour est toujours le dernier, Tahar Ben Jelloun.

_"Le plus grand obstacle à la vie est l'attente qui est suspendue au lendemain et qui gâche le jour présent."_ De la brièveté de la vie, Sénèque.

_"Les soifs non étanchées, les appétits insatisfaits, les frissons, les attentes vaines, les fatigues, les insomnies… que tout cela te soit épargné, ah ! combien je le voudrais, camarade ! Incliner vers tes mains, tes livres, les branches de tous les arbres à fruits. Faire crouler les murs, abattre devant toi les barrières sur lesquelles l'accaparement jaloux vient écrire : Défense d'entrer. Propriété privée. Obtenir enfin que te revienne l'intégrale récompense de ton labeur. Relever ton front et permettre enfin que ton cœur s'emplisse non plus de haine et d'envie, mais d'amour. Oui, permettre enfin que t'atteignent toutes les caresses de l'air, les rayons du soleil et toutes les invitations au bonheur."_ Les Nouvelles Nourritures, André Gide.

..**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**..

Certains jours sont plus longs que d'autres et en regardant la pluie frapper la transparence de la baie vitrée, je me dis que cette journée ne viendra jamais à sa fin.

Vendredi.

Un jour qui me tue depuis des mois. Je sais qu'il sera là. Je le sais. J'imagine déjà la profondeur du regard qu'il me lancera, le sourire qui étirera ses lèvres quand il m'apercevra, le mouvement habile et sûr de ses épaules, de ses hanches quand, accueillant, il parcourra l'espace nous séparant l'un de l'autre. Je sais à l'avance les sensations que sa voix, son parfum et son regard vont réveiller en moi. Je les connais. Je sais.

Je sais. Je sais tout... et _rien_.

Mes doigts vont trembler plus que de raison, mon coeur va sursauter et ma bouche s'assécher. Mon ventre va probablement se nouer et puis... sa peau frôlera la mienne, et tout sera alors à nouveau logique, vrai et juste.

_Suspendu dans le temps et l'espace._

C'est idiot n'est ce pas ? S'apaiser, être sois... rien que par le contact d'une personne pourtant encore tellement inconnue.

Ce besoin de le voir, de le sentir et de prendre conscience de ses mains sur moi me tue chaque fois. J'en ai besoin. Pas comme quand on a envie de quelque chose, d'une voiture pour se déplacer, d'un tas de vêtements pour s'habiller et sortir... non. J'en ai besoin. C'est viscéral, indispensable... vital. Je sais que ça n'est pas là la chose à faire. Je sais qu'il faut que ça s'arrête. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut. Il n'est pas celui qu'il me faut. J'en ai conscience. Dieu, que j'en ai conscience. Je ne voudrais jamais de la vie qu'il me réserve et lui ne voudra pas de celle que je lui veux. Non. Problème de coeur. Problème d'humeur et d'heure... de bonheur ? Les souvenirs me dépassent. Son passé. Le mien. Ma peur, sa confiance. Sa douceur... mes pleurs.

Je secoue la tête et ma sœur derrière moi râle quand des cheveux tombent de ma tresse qu'elle s'applique à me faire mais je n'y prête pas attention. Elle ne sait rien... ou peu de chose et c'est mieux ainsi. Elle est encore jeune et je me dois de la protéger des démons qui me possèdent et m'obsèdent.

Quand je quitte la maison, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et maman me rappelle d'être prudente. De faire attention à moi. Je soupire de soulagement quand notre maison datant du XIXème siècle s'éloigne de ma vue jusqu'à disparaître. Pendant un moment, j'essaye de me concentrer sur la route et d'éloigner mes pensées, mes questions. Quand je manque de me prendre un trottoir en passant dans le village d'à côté, je secoue la tête et la boule au ventre, me gare sur le trottoir avant de couper le moteur. Ma vieille voiture fais quelques bruits avant de s'apaiser et je me laisse aller, fermant les yeux pour m'enfoncer encore dans nos souvenirs.

Je suis presque certaine à cet instant de pouvoir encore sentir ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle brûlant dans ma nuque, mon cou. J'ai la sensation qu'il est là, juste à côté et je me mords la lèvre inconsciemment, refusant de retomber pleinement dans nos souvenirs et ce qu'ils réveillent en moi. _J'ai envie de toi... _Sa voix, ses mots, chuchotés contre mon oreille quand ses doigts habiles se baladaient, indécents et talentueux, sur ma peau brûlante.

Je tremble, j'en ai conscience... j'ouvre les yeux quand ce que je ressens devient trop puissant, trop brutal et ingérable. Le souffle court, mes yeux vont d'un point à l'autre de mon tableau de bord. Mon corps me brûle et je sais que peu importe ce qu'il pourra se passer ce soir... lui, et lui seul pourra m'apaiser.


End file.
